This survey provides population-based data on a nationwide representative sample of 17,200 children. Subjects include child care, family relationships, injuries, poisonings, other childhood morbidity, perinatal events, use of health services, school performance and behavior. It establishes current normative ranges for the U.S. It provides data for analysis of trends in the U.S. using the 1981 Child Health Supplement for comparisons. The survey was conducted by the U.S. Census Bureau for the National Center for Health Statistics during the 1988 calendar year with support and coordination by the NICHD. Data analysis continues.